Jimmy-Ellie-Craig Love Triangle
The love triangle between Jimmy Brooks, Ellie Nash, and Craig Manning developed in the fifth season. Ellie was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Ellie, Craig, and Jimmy were friends before the love triangle developed. Ellie developed feelings for Craig the summer before their senior year, while his girlfriend Ashley Kerwin was in England, who left it up to Ellie to break up with Craig. Craig was upset with Ellie for hiding Ashley's break-up news from him, but the two retained their friendship. It became a love triangle when Jimmy developed feelings for Ellie when the two bond over Jimmy's artistic skills, despite that Jimmy was in a relationship with Hazel Aden for almost two years. Hazel eventually dumps Jimmy for his feelings for Ellie. Before their graduation, Ashley returns and persuades Jimmy to ask Ellie out since she had a crush on someone, and Ashley had assumed Ellie was referring to Jimmy, not knowing she had actually been referring to Craig. Ellie rejects Jimmy's advances because of her feelings for Craig, and Jimmy instead starts a relationship with Ashley again. Craig never knew of Jimmy's feelings for Ellie. Season 5 In Venus (1), while Ashley was away in England over the summer, Craig and Ellie bonded, becoming best friends. Ellie then began crushing on Craig but didn't want to spoil his birthday, so she kept it a secret. In Venus (2), Craig found out about the secret and was enraged. Marco suspected the two had feelings for each other, and eventually Ellie and Craig reconciled. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Marco and Jimmy are convinced Craig and Ellie have something going, so they set the two up on a date. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Craig likes Manny, and Ellie is upset, but remains Craig's friend. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Ellie compliments Jimmy's drawings at lunch, saying she has discovered a different and disturbing side of him. Jimmy reveals that he took up drawing in the hospital to pass the time. In class, Jimmy gets an email from Ellie talking about a Horror Comics of the 1950's convention. Jimmy says that he can't make it because he has tryouts that day for a paraplegic basketball team, and Ellie tells him it is the last day of the convention. She finally convinces him to go, and he enjoys the art exhibit. He enjoys the peace of the gallery compared to the busy mindset of basketball. Ellie suggests that he takes lessons, and Jimmy reveals to her that he draws what he imagines when he closes his eyes, as he can say everything that he needs to say with a pen and paper. A worker of the gallery tells them that it is 5 after 6 P.M., and Jimmy realizes he was late for the tryouts. He hurries to the tryouts, and almost doesn't get a chance to try out until Jimmy's father convinces the coach to give him a chance for the next day. The next day, Ellie apologizes to Jimmy for making him miss his tryout. Jimmy tells her that he had fun with her, and Ellie reveals she is going back to the gallery to sign up for lessons, saying she can put his name down, too. He refuses her offer, and she leaves. Later, when Jimmy and Hazel are talking, he glances up at Ellie before deciding to try and help Hazel with his changes. In Redemption Song, Jimmy and Ellie talk about their mutual artistic interests. While painting the mural, Jimmy draws Ellie's face in it, causing Hazel to break up with him when Jimmy admits to her that likes Ellie. In The Lexicon of Love (1), Jimmy and Ellie went to the Toronto premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! together. He complimented Ellie's performance in the film, though she pointed out that she only had five lines. In Together Forever, Manny, Craig, Jimmy, Ellie, and Marco are hanging out at The Dot, and talking about university. Jimmy asks Ellie if she is really taking a year off of school to follow Craig around, but Craig interrupts the conversation, saying that they'll all be touring in their band. Jimmy and Ellie later perform together in Downtown Sasquatch, but the band breaks up when Craig decides to leave high school to go on tour. In I Against I, Marco later mentions to Spinner Mason that Jimmy and Ellie are doing their "art thing" 24/7. When Ashley returned home from London in High Fidelity (2), she asked Ellie if she was dating anyone. Ellie told her that she was crushing on someone "as usual" but it was never going to happen "as usual." She was referring to Craig but Ashley believed that she meant Jimmy, who confided in her that he had feelings for Ellie. The next day, at the variety show before the graduation of the Class of 2006, Jimmy told Ellie that she had become one of his best friends and asked her if she wanted to take their friendship to the next level. However, she told him that she did not feel that way about him. Shortly afterwards, Craig returned to Toronto to surprise Manny. He waved at Ellie, who gave him an awkward look before averting her gaze. Degrassi Mini In Man in the Mirror, Jimmy confesses to Ellie that he needs someone who inspires him, someone special, who he can talk to about music, art, and life, things that matter in his life. Ellie doesn't know what to say and accidentally drops her cymbals. She bends down, so Jimmy is now hovering over her in his wheel chair, and she comments that she is such a klutz. Jimmy tells her that she is perfect, and the two gaze at each other for a moment, before Craig walks in, asking if they are having a moment. Ellie quickly stands up, and Jimmy looks back at him, appearing irritated. Craig apologizes, asking if he should go. Ellie says that it is okay, and that her and Jimmy were just talking. Jimmy says it is fine and asks if they are going to rehearse. Craig reveals that Marco isn't showing up, and they begin to practice, though Jimmy looks upset that he messed up an opportunity with Ellie. Trivia *Craig was not aware of Jimmy's feelings for Ellie. *Craig was dating Manny Santos during the majority of Ellie's crush on him. *Both Jimmy and Ellie had unrequited crushes. Jimmy had a crush on Ellie, and Ellie had a crush on Craig, though her feelings for him were eventually requited. *Both Jimmy and Craig had a relationship with Ellie's best friend Ashley. *In Karma Chameleon, Ellie mentioned that she didn't want a relationship with Jimmy because he used to date Ashley. This is ironic, because she wanted to date Craig who had also previously dated Ashley. *They were all close friends with Marco Del Rossi. None of them had a problem with the fact that Marco was gay after he first came out. This was in stark contrast to Spinner's initial homophobia. *This is one of two love triangles to involve Craig and Ellie. The other is Craig-Ellie-Manny Love Triangle. Timeline *Start Up: I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (506) *Ended: 'High Fidelity (2) '(519) ** Reason: Ellie told Jimmy that she didn't feelings for him and he got back together with Ashley. Gallery Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg 34erfsd.png WIFLTBAG1-0069.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg Tumblr lyvwjtsRS11qc1tpr.jpg RS-0000.jpg Tumblr luzqpxKYve1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 5